Lightning McQueen vs Kyle Busch
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Kyle Busch, Kasey Kahne, Clint Bowyer and Denny Hamlin  all in "Cars" form  come to Radiator Springs to watch Kyle race Lightning McQueen. Mater begins to feel left out while McQueen hangs with the Sprint Cup cars. Rated K, because it is a clean story!
1. Chapter 1

**Lightning McQueen gets challenged by Kyle Busch (a Cars version of Kyle Busch) shortly after winning his third race of the season. Will Lightning accept or decline? That's a dumb question. I realize that the Piston Cup is supposed to be the Sprint Cup series, but in this story, I will make them two separate stock car divisions, in the world of CARS. Chronologically, this story would take place after Cars 2.**

Lightning Mc Queen had five laps to go with Chick Hicks coming up on his rear bumper. Lightning had only one way of keeping Chick behind him. Keep him from getting under him in the turns. Lightning continued to block, leading Chick to get mad and start ramming into the back of him.

"Whoa! Lightning opened up the inside just a little! But he slams the door on Chick, before he can capitalize!" said Darrell Cartrip!

The white flag came out and Chick was trying harder than ever. Chick had a winless streak that had been going since Lightning McQueen won his third Piston Cup. He was trying to break this almost two year old slump.

"Lightning McQueen is finally pulling away from Chick Hicks and rounding Turn 3, coming down Turn 4 and Lightning McQueen will get win #3 on this season!" said Darrell Cartrip.

Lightning McQueen debuted a new type of Victory Donuts that had never been seen in Piston Cup, but it had been seen in Sprint Cup competition by Kurt Busch, called backwards burnouts.

"I've never seen him do donuts like that before" said Mater in the pits.

"That is cool, I can't believe no one has thought of that before" said Sherriff.

Lightning McQueen celebrated his third win in Victory Lane and got his interviews all finished, and was now looking to head to his nice relaxing Trailer, where Mack was waiting.

"Hey kid, congrats on your win!" said Mack.

"Thanks Mack, I had a blast" said McQueen. "Ol Chick didn't stand a chance!"

"That was quite of a performance, McQueen" said a voice in the background. Lightning looked around and saw a Sprint Cup car numbered 18, with M&M's as his sponsor.

"Kyle Busch?" said Lightning. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an idea pop up in my head yesterday McQueen" said Busch. "I would like to Challenge you to a "Just For Fun Race" at any location of your choice. I can race about anywhere, so if you're interested just name the place."

"Have you ever been to Radiator Springs?" said Lighting. "We have a great dirt track for racing if you're up for it."

"I love dirt tracks, just say it and it's a race!" said Kyle.

"IT!" said McQueen. "Ha Ha see you on my turf, Busch!"

"I'm looking forward to it, McQueen!" said Kyle Busch. "Oh and that was cool how you used my brother's style of Victory Donuts! But no one does backwards donuts like him."

After Kyle had said his piece, he drove off to meet his wife, Samantha. Lightning backed into his trailer, to get some sleep. In the morning, he, along with his Radiator Springs friends, would head back to Radiator Springs in the morning.

Skipping the boring trip back home, Lightning McQueen was pleased to be back home for a couple of weeks. He and Mater would have tractor tipping plans and he would also have a date with Sally to top off his first day back. The next morning though, things in Radiator Springs suddenly got a lot wilder when Kyle Busch's Truck and Hauler drove up to Flo's. Out of his hauler, came not only Kyle Busch, but other Sprint Cup stars, Kasey Kahne, Clint Bowyer, and Denny Hamlin. Kasey Kahne was a blue and white Chevrolet, numbered 5, sponsored by Farmers Insurance. Clint Bowyer was a red, black and white Toyota numbered 15, sponsored by 5-Hour Energy. Denny Hamlin, Kyle's teammate, was a black Toyota numbered 11, with Fed Ex sponsorship. They were all friends of Kyle and had come to watch him and McQueen face off.

Lightning McQueen drove out to greet them when he saw they had arrived. Mater, Ramon, and Sherriff also came out with him.

"So this must be the town of the legendary Hudson Hornet" said Kyle.

"Yes, it is!" said McQueen. "He would have loved to meet you!"

"He was amazing back in his day" said Clint Bowyer.

"How do you know, Clint?" said Denny.

"I study my racing history! Maybe you should too, Denny!" said Clint as he laughed.

"I'm good!" said Denny. "I mean, I'd much rather be racing than studying."

Kasey was a little quiet at first watching Clint and Denny have their conversation, but he then decides to chime in.

"You know if you guys drove as fast as you argued, you would be able to beat me!' said Kasey laughing.

Kyle and Lighting were loving the race talk, but they were ready to race.

"So where are you two racing at Kyle?" said Kasey Kahne.

"We are racing at… Where are we racing, McQueen?" said Kyle Busch.

"Willy's Butte!" said Lightning. "Come on, I will show you!" said McQueen.

Mater followed McQueen. He was feeling a little left out because he really didn't totally understand the race terms that they were using in their conversation during the drive to the Butte. Mater wondered what it would be like to be a race car! Mater starts to look into la la land while on the way.

"And Tow Mater is going to win at California!" said the imaginary announcer!

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Mater as he did his donuts in the grass!

His daydream then skips to Victory Lane showing two Trophy Car girls giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then Lightning McQueen comes up to Victory Lane to congratulate him. "Hey Mater, are you ready to help me set the rules?" says Lightning.

"Huh?" said Mater.

Mater then suddenly exits the day dream.

"I said, "are you ready to help me set up the rules?"" said Lightning.

"Uh, yeah" said Mater after leaving his perfect fantasy land.

"Okay, tomorrow, we will start right here" said McQueen showing Kyle the old style start finish line. "Then we will go around that turn, and then we will go up that high banked wall."

"Okay, sounds easy enough to remember!" said Kyle.

"Good! We will run about five laps, but not before we make a few practice runs to get you used to this track. This isn't your average dirt track!" said McQueen.

"Whatever you think we need to do" said Kyle.

Both McQueen and Kyle decide to make some practice runs on the spot, and invite the other race cars to join in as well. Denny, Kasey and Clint, do in fact decide to practice on it as well. While poor Mater, sits all alone watching the race cars have fun going around the track.

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the big race between Kyle Busch and Lightning McQueen had arrived! Lightning and Kyle were both very excited! Kasey, Clint, and Denny were all excited to watch and pull for Kyle to win the race. Kyle loved to race on dirt, and so did McQueen so it was set to be a good race. Five laps around the Willie's Butte track would be the decider in the winner.

Mater missed hanging with Lightening. All Lightning wanted to do was talk to the Sprint Cup cars.

"Shoot! I can't believe that Lightning isn't talking to me today!" said Mater.

"Don't worry, Mater once this whole RACE thing is over, then Lightning will be free to talk and hang out with you for as long as you want!" said Sally.

"I sure hope so!" said Mater.

"Hey Mater, come here!" said Lightning.

"Yeah, buddy?" said Mater.

"I want you to have a front row seat to the race! I'm sorry about blowing you off the last couple of days, so this is my way of making up for it! I also have a surprise for you after I beat Kyle Busch!" said Lightening.

"Oh boy!" said Mater. "I'm ready to see some racin!"

"Okay, buddy!" said McQueen as he drove away to line up beside Kyle.

It was now time for the race! Lightening was ready as ever! Kyle was ready as well. He approached this race just like he does any race.

"You know, Lightning? This race sure suits my Rowdy style!" said Kyle Busch to McQueen.

"Get ready to get zapped by Lightning! KACHOW!" said McQueen!

Kyle Busch just laughed.

Sherriff gave the command. "Gentlemen, start your engines!" he said, as he got out of the way of the start/finish line.

Luigi waved the flag and both the 95 and the 18 were off! Kyle jumped out to the lead on lap #1 and led until halfway through lap two when Lightening was able to get by. The second half of the second lap, Kyle came back to Lightning's side and they were nose to nose coming to the line.

"Whoah! This race is close!" said Mater.

Kyle Busch jumped to the lead again while going on the high banked wall. Lightning made a surprising move and stayed low, which cost him. Kyle was able to get a quarter of a second lead on McQueen. On the fourth lap, Lightning was able to catch Kyle again, this time by getting more momentum by going higher on the high banked wall and getting a better run off the corner than Kyle, which rocketed him back to the lead. The final lap came around and Lightning and Kyle were nose to nose on every part of the track. It was going to come down to the final turn. Kyle and Lightning remained nose to nose as they crossed the start/finish line! Guido had a camera to capture the finish. After review by both the other Sprint Cup cars and the Radiator Springs citezens, it was decided that Lightning McQueen had won, because he had edged Kyle by .001 seconds. A very close finish!

Mater and everyone else there were excited to see a dirt race end like that! Kyle congratulated McQueen on his close win.

"Okay, Mater!" said McQueen. "It's time for your surprise!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaw!" said Mater. "What is it? What is it?"

"You get to race with me, Kyle, Kasey, Clint and Denny as we do a for fun race around the Butte!"

"Dadgum! I'd be honored to!" said Mater.

The race was on as the cars, and Mater took off from the start finish line to get the race on! From a far away distance you could hear the sounds of engines and the excited scream of a very happy Tow Truck racing on a dirt track!

"Man, I am happier than a Tornader in a Trailer Park! !" said Mater.

**FIN**


End file.
